shieldlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8
Episode 8 debuted 21 February 2016. Summary Herot, in the mirth and merriment of preparation, readies itself for Slean (Ed Speleers) and Kela’s (Holly Earl) wedding celebrations. Songs are sung, stories are told and mead is drunk, but will a deadly turn of events prove too much for Slean to bear and when some shocking secrets are revealed between the couple, they must decide if new loyalties are to be forged or irrevocably shattered. Meanwhile, with Rheda’s (Joanne Whalley) new laws permeating the tribes, it’s time for Abrecan (Elliott Cowan) to make a choice, whether to step aside and accept his sister’s rule, or stand against her in a declaration of war, however, not before Abrecan sees his people through the most significant event of the year… The harvest season is upon them and the people of Bregan eagerly await the behemoth shoal of pandiri fish, soon to travel through their waters - an event on which their survival depends! As Thane, the responsibility befalls Abrecan to call his tribe into action when he predicts the pandiri fish are within their grasp. But, having been distracted by events in Herot, many, including council member Harken, have sensed Abrecan’s growing distance from the tribe and doubt his ability and commitment. To avoid another hungry winter, Abrecan must deliver a successful harvest to maintain his position and influence as Thane. Under ever-increasing pressure after his misstep the previous year, Abrecan cannot consider failure and he faces an unexpected fight for leadership… Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Saray - Sarah Macrae *Harken - Ace Bhatti *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Varr - Edward Hogg *Kela - Holly Earl *Hane - Lee Boardman *Gil - Ashley Thomas *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Arak - Richard Brake *Treece - Claire Louise Cordwell *Kye - Sammy Williams *Storyteller - Mark Lewis Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *Production Manager - Steven Ross *1st Assistant Directors - Simon Turner, Alex Gibb *2nd Assistant Directors - Tracey Warren, Mark Roberts *3rd Assistant Director - Tom Treasure *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisor - Jemma Field, Linda Gibson *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Production Secretaries - Chris Bevan, Jen Burrows *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operators - David Morgan, Max Zaher *Focus Pullers - Steve Marles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Directors - Kerry Ellen Maxwell, Natalie Astridge *Set Decorators - Pilar Foy, Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh, Stephen Campbell *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - James Allan *Dressing Props - David Hayden, Mark McIntyre *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisors - Jennifer Lander, Anna Rees *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis, Tyler Anderson *Make-up Supervisors - Sophie Slotover, Lisa Chape *Make-up Artists - Lesley Hooper, Osman Mos, Tracy Whalen *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordists - Stuart Wright, Reg Mills *Boom Operators - Alessandro Pascale, Chris McQuillan *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Michael Maroussas *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Titles - Momoco *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designers - Christine Cant, Sue Michael *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane, Jonny Sims *Editor - Ben Drury *Director of Photography - Jean Phillipe Gossart, James Welland BSC *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2016 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Breca *Slean *Elvina *Abrecan *Saray *Harken *Lila *Vishka *Varr *Kela *Hane *Gil *Brinni *Arak *Treece *Kye *Storyteller *Herot's Troll *Hrothgar *Gorrik *Mara *Rowan Creatures *Humans *Pandiri *Mudborn **Troll **Skinshifter Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Bregan **Mere *Farlands Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *The Alliance *Wulfing Raiders *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep8week8/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes